


Falling Leaves

by Jaiden_S



Series: Jai's Trick or Treat Drabble Stories [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaiden_S/pseuds/Jaiden_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond thinks leaves are boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minuial_Nuwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuial_Nuwing/gifts).



> Part 7 of Jai's Trick or Treat Drabble Stories
> 
> Prompt: How about Maedhros, Elrond, falling leaves, and face painting?  
> Gifted to: Minuial_nuwing

Chubby little fingers gripped Maedhros’ chin, turning his head to one side. “Now, I will paint your face,” said Elrond. “What would you like?”

Maedhros grinned and shifted on the fallen log. “A trail of falling leaves. Red, yellow, green.”

Elrond dipped his brush in the red paint. “Leaves are boring.”

“Leaves are beautiful,” Maedhros said, trying not to move. “Look around you at the brilliant colors.”

Elrond snorted. “I like my dragon better.” He brushed a thick stroke over Maedhros’ cheek. “It can fly.”

“Leaves can also fly.” Maedhros caught one as it fluttered, dropping lightly into his hand.


End file.
